The One Who Loved You
by RishiGenki
Summary: Re-write of You Weren't Always Alone. Naruto did have something similar to a mother once. Troubled by dreams, he vists Iruka, and he relives the story of Naruto's childhood in a way Naruto never knew...Onesided IrukaOC. WARNING: There's death in this.
1. Naruto's dreams

THE ONE WHO LOVED YOU

**THE ONE WHO LOVED YOU**

**A REWRITE OF YOU WEREN'T ALAWYS ALONE**

**A/N: Aaargh…..YOU WEREN'T ALWAYS ALONE, one of my earliest fictions, is greatly bothering me on the horrible punctuation, grammer, plotline, etc, so I'm going to re-write it! Hurray! Continue reading to read one of the most emo fictions I have ever written for Naruto.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Naruto, will never own Naruto.**

**THE ONE WHO LOVED YOU**

**BY RISHIANDSQUEE**

…………..

…_.Naruto……_

Naruto looked up at the woman besides him. She looked about seventeen or eighteen, with long, trailing brown hair. He couldn't see her face clearly, but he could at least see her smile, which looked at him lovingly.

_Come here, Naruto_.

Naruto continued to stare at the woman. _Who is she?_ He wondered.

"_Who are you?"_ Naruto called, stepping towards the woman.

_Naruto….you—_

Suddenly, the woman fell, blood pooling out of many wounds. Naruto kneeled besides the woman, who was looking up at him with pretty onyx colored eyes.

_Naruto, mommy loves you._

--

Naruto sat upright with a gasp. He noticed that his entire body was shaking. He shivered as he gathered up his blankets, which were tossed onto the floor. _What was with that dream?_ Naruto wondered. _I'm a jonin now…..That dream has been bothering me…since who knows when?_ Naruto stood up. _Who was that woman? What does she have to do with me?_

_Mommy loves you_

Naruto shook his head. _No, she can't be my mom_. He thought. _She didn't look anything like me! Plus…. my mother abandoned me. That's what Kakashi-sensei told me a few years ago……this woman was nice. So nice. And she said she loved me. So who was it?_

Naruto wandered to his cabinet. _No use in wondering about it now_, he sighed. Just time for some good old ramen. Naruto opened the cabinet just to find spider webs. He cursed. _There's no ramen! Crap! Today I took off for missions…..What do I do for food?! I'm starving!_

Then Naruto remembered the only guy who would always treat him to ramen, no matter how much it would cost. _Oh yeah! Iruka-sensei will treat me!_ He cheered in his mind. _Yay! Free ramen!_ And so the number one knuckle-headed hyperactive ninja grabbed his jacket, pulled on his pants, and ran out the door.

--

"Hey, sensei! Wake up!" Naruto yelled, banging on his former sensei's door. Impulsilivy, he opened the door.

His sensei stood there, hand reached out to open the door. Naruto immediately noticed that Iruka's face was blotched, and his eyes a deep red. "Sensei…?" Naruto could not recall a time when he had seen Iruka in such bad condition. "Sensei, what's wrong?"

Iruka smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Naruto. Come in." Iruka stepped out of the doorway to let Naruto into the house. "Sorry if it's a little messy. I just haven't been up to cleaning lately." Iruka tried to grin, but failed. "So, do you want to go out for ramen?"

"…..yeah….." Naruto mumbled.

"Alright, just let me get changed." Iruka ran into another room.

_Sensei's house really is messy…_ Naruto thought. The floor of the living room was littered with pictures. Naruto casually picked one up. It was of a blond boy, with whiskers on his cheeks, about two years old or so, smiling and laughing at a festival. _Wait….Isn't that me?! Wait a sec….all of these pictures are of me when I was little! I didn't even know these existed...So how……?_

"Sorry I took so long!" Iruka called, running into the room.

"Sensei……." Naruto turned to the older man. "Why do you have a picture of me when I was a baby?" Naruto presented the picture to Iruka.

Iruka was silent for a minute. "Sit down, Naruto." He said, settling down on the floor. Naruto casually followed suit. "Someone gave these to me a long time ago." He said, tracing the picture of little Naruto at a festival. "She was a sweet person. She loved you with all her heart."

"Who was she?"

"Tsume Korohiga...The woman who adopted you."

**A/N: It's a cliffhanger. Hurray! Read and review, please!**


	2. The Beginning of Naruto

THE ONE WHO LOVED YOU, CHAPTER TWO

**THE ONE WHO LOVED YOU, CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N: I have nothing to say about this one except: AAH!! THE ORIGINAL WAS HORRID!! BTW, thanks to Angel Girl Julia for reviewing! I think the original story was horrid, but the idea was simple and well-thought out. So please review!**

**THE ONE WHO LOVED YOU**

"The one who……adopted me?" Naruto was shocked. "But….Why don't I remember her? I would…." The woman in Naruto's dream flashed in his mind. "…..remember her."

Iruka wiped his eyes again. "She….She loved you. With all her heart. Just like a real mother would." Iruka had started to shake, the tears appearing in his eyes again. "She was a classmate of mine….She was older then all of us. She didn't mind. She was a mother….A mother to everyone who bothered to notice her…She was…." Iruka sobbed. Naruto placed his arm around Iruka's shoulder. "She was there. That day. The day Kyuubi attacked the village, the day you…." Iruka trailed off.

"The day the Kyuubi was sealed in me." Naruto finished for Iruka. "So she knew I was a monster."

--

"_Please…."_

_Twelve-year old Iruka peeked into the hospital room, where his classmate, sixteen year old Tsume Korohiga, knelt to the former Third Hokage. There were many injured ninja in the room with them. Iruka could see a small bundle in her arms. Tsume was holding the bundle as if for dear life._

"_Please….Please let me take him." Tsume whispered, her voice shaking, tears trickling down her eyes. "Yondaime-sama….Yondaime-sama told me to take care of him. He entrusted me…..To make this child a hero. I was there when Yondaime-sama died. He told me the boys name is Naruto Uzumaki. His father is dead, and his mother and older sister are missing. Please…." Tsume was bowing very deeply on her knees. "Let me take care of him."_

"_He's a monster!"_

"_He holds the Kyuubi! He doesn't deserve to live!"_

_All the ninja in the room yelled. Tsume still knelt to the Third Hokage. The bundle started to cry. Tsume quickly cradled the bundle, which continued to cry. The ninja in the room continued to shout._

"_He doesn't deserve to live! He's a monster! A monster!"_

"_He's not a monster!" Tsume shouted back. "If anything, he's a newborn who has lost both his parents!" Her eyes continued to fill with tears. "How dare you call him a monster? The Yondaime-sama said he was a hero!" The others, save the third, scoffed at her. _

_The Third looked down at her. "I will entrust this boy to you until either his mother is proclaimed dead or she returns." The Third smiled. "He is your responsibility. Remember that."_

"_Thank you…" Tsume said, bowing. "I will…..Protect him. I swear." She smiled at the little bundle, which, Iruka noticed, had blond, spikey hair. "I will protect you." _

_Tsume stood up, about to leave, when Iruka opened the door all the way. His eyes were filled with hate. "That boy holds the Kyuubi in him?" Iruka glanced at the boy. He was defiantly a spikey blond haired boy, with a tattoo on his stomach….a sealing jutsu….. "That thing really is a monster." Iruka looked back up at Tsume. "Why? That thing probably killed off your parents, right? It killed your parents! Why do you hold it so dearly?!"_

_**SMACK**_

_Iruka rubbed his cheek. Tsume stood, tears filling her eyes. "How could you…….?" She softly whispered, before pushing Iruka out of the way and running off, still cradling the bundle._

--

"Sensei……" Naruto's eyes widened. "You hated me?"

Iruka looked down, ashamed, and nodded. "Yes. I did. I did hate you. I was a child who lost his parents. What would you expect?" He closed his eyes. "But that changed two years later. It all changed, and I began to relize what a fool I had been the past two years."

"What was it? What happened?" Naruto leaned in closer, waiting for Iruka to speak.

Iruka opened his eyes. "When she gave her life for you, it all changed….."

**To be continued…..**

**A/N: Please review, even if you flame me. I don't mind!**


	3. We're going on hiatus Find out why!

**HIATUS GOODBYES!**

**Well, minna, RishiAndSquee are offically on hiatus. We shall not work on any chapters until September (or at least until Rishi can type up at Squeechan's house) We wish you all a safe summer, and hope that you don't get shot by fireworks. It's not fun. Seriously. Eesh.**

**So here's our goodbyes!**

**RISHI: Well, everyone, sorry that Rishi won't be able to finish (and start) fanfiction this summer, but Rishi is lazy...and Rishi only does this at school! So please be patient while we try our best!**

**SQUEE: (anti-social) Well, bye everyone.**

**RISHI: That wasn't very nice, you know**

**SQUEE: Yeah, I know.**

**RISHI: So...**

**SQUEE: (sigh) HAVE A NICE SUMMER, BI!**

**RISHI: Ack...**

**SO, EVERYONE, HAVE A SAFE SUMMER!**


End file.
